Talk:Another Year Older/@comment-67.244.2.173-20110605023216
1 "Books Are Fun!" November 2, 1998 Barney and the gang visit a library. Curtis tries to be more like Booker T. Bookworm. 2 "Trading Places" November 3, 1998 The kids are jealous of one another, as are B.J. and Baby Bop. This leads to Barney suggesting that B.J. and Baby Bop switch identities for the day. In the end, the kids learn that they should be thankful for what they have. 5 "Once Upon a Fairy Tale" September 19, 2003, Mario tries to write a fairy tale and the children try to help by acting out their favorite stories. 3 "Safety First!" November 4, 1998 Baby Bop pretends to be a safety officer and instructs everyone on safety rules. 4 "Circle of Friends" November 5, 1998 Barney and the gang discusses things that are shaped like circles. B.J. gets a stomach ache from an overdose of pancakes. 5 "The One and Only You" November 6, 1998 Kristen feels lonely because she's an only child, and Barney and the gang try to help her. Kristen learns that it's not the size of her family that matters, but how she's loved. 6 "Barney's Band" November 9, 1998 The gang learns about musical instruments. Mr. Boyd talks about a planned concert he's in. 7 "Try It, You'll Like It!" November 10, 1998 The gang helps Danny overcome his fear of making a presentation in class. 8 "It's Tradition" November 26, 1997 The children share each of their family traditions for Barney. 9 "Howdy, Friends" November 12, 1998 Barney and his friends pretend to be cowboys and cowgirls. 10 "Seven Days a Week" November 13, 1998 B.J. is excited for a camping trip, but can't stand waiting for it. Barney and the gang help him plan activities for the days following up to the trip. 11 "Hidden Treasures" November 16, 1998 Barney turns a tree-house cleaning project into a treasure hunt. 12 "A Royal Welcome" November 17, 1998 The gang meets Old King Cole. 13 "Sweet As Honey" November 18, 1998 The gang learns a lesson about bees and the honey-producing process. 14 "First Things First!" November 19, 1998 Barney plans a day full of fun activities, with each activity representing a piece of a puzzle. 15 "Aunt Rachel Is Here!" November 20, 1998 The kids throw a party to celebrate a visit from Ashley and Alissa's Aunt Rachel. 16 "It's a Rainy Day!" November 23, 1998 Barney uses a rainy day to teach kids about rainstorms. 17 "Easy Does It!" November 24, 1998 Barney demonstrates how to use wheels, ramps and pulleys to move a heavy trunk. 18 "What's in a Name" November 25, 1998 Chip teaches his sister, Linda, the letters in her name. 19 "A Very Special Mouse" November 26, 1998 Danny teaches the gang basic computer skills. 20 "A Package of Friendship" November 27, 1998 The gang puts together a special package for a friend who has moved away. 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor Reply